


Fictiber-Dia 12 - ¿Que pasa si no los puedo ver?

by No_time_for_names



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Bruce ha tenido demasiados hijos y todos han tenido piojos porque los niños tiene piojos.





	Fictiber-Dia 12 - ¿Que pasa si no los puedo ver?

\- ¿Y si no los puedo ver? - La voz de Bruce sonaba inquieta

\- ¿Acaso el gran Batman está nervioso? - Alfred pregunto con saña mientras le pasaba a Bruce un peine de celdas muy finas

-Permanezca quieto joven Grayson, pone nervioso al amo Bruce. -  
Una risa de un pequeño Dick fue lo único que Alfred obtuvo como respuesta

-Amo Bruce si me lo permite, sólo son piojos estoy seguro de que se ha enfrentado a peores cosas que esta. -

-El problema es que, si no los veo, seguirán reproduciéndose y tendremos que volver a empezar. -

\- ¿Puedo entrar a los piojos para hacer un circo pequeñito con ellos? –

Bruce miraba con detenimiento la cabeza del pequeño Dick, en verdad no podía verlos, aunque Alfred jurara que la cabeza de Dick estaba infestada el no lograba ver ninguno.

-Ya veremos. -

-Tal vez así piense más en la responsabilidad que implica un hijo antes de tener uno amo Bruce. - Alfred le susurro al oído, ambos sabían que esta era la parte fácil de un niño y que los problemas solo irían creciendo y tal vez su decisión si fue impulsiva.

Pero aun mientras el pasaba el cepillo en busca de piojos y recibía quejas de Alfred de lo poco capacitado que estaba para ser padre y aun sabiendo que este solo era el inicio de los problemas, sabía que valía la pena. Se decidieron de los piojos poco después y dentro de dos meses Dick ya tenía nuevamente, así estuvieron durante casi un año hasta que Dick empezó a usar el repelente para piojos que no se había puesto antes porque “olía feo”. Y aun así de verdad fue lo más fácil de paternidad.

Algunos años después

Jason llevaba poco de haber llegado a la mansión, no había pensado otra vez lo poco capacitado que estaba para ser padre cuando lo recogió y tampoco recordó lo fácil que los niños adquieren piojos hasta que lo vio rascarse frenéticamente la cabeza a la hora de la comida

\- ¿Porque te rascas la cabeza Jason? -

-Tengo comezón. –

Bruce volteo a ver a Alfred, este lo miraba con cierta altivez y Bruce sabia que iban a pasar las siguientes semanas lavando cobijas y revisando la cabeza de Jason.

-Ven, deja te reviso la cabaza. -

Esta vez los vio con facilidad los tiempos de plagas de pijos con Dick lo habían hecho muy diestro a la hora de buscarlos.

\- ¿Tengo piojos? - Jason se miraba preocupado.

Bruce suspiro resignado. Honestamente ni siquiera era tan malo como cuando Dick tenía piojos

-Si, pero no te preocupes no es grave, será fácil quitártelos, Dick estuvo mucho peor y se los quitamos -

\- ¿Dick tuvo piojos? - Jason sonreía divertido, la próxima vez que Jason y Dick se vieron intentaron hacer el circo con lo piojos de Jason, al menos Jason ya no estaba preocupado.

Tim curiosamente nunca tuvo piojos.

Hasta hace unas semanas.

-Tu me pegaste los piojos. -

-Claro que no, Drake esto es totalmente su culpa. -

-Tu eres el que duerme con todas sus mascotas. -

-Mis mascotas están mucho más limpias que tú y que cualquiera de tus amigos. -

-Los dos, basta. -

-Pero es su culpa, nunca había tenido piojos hasta que el llego. -

-Eso no es lo importante Tim, solo vayan a la sala para que les revise la cabeza. -

Efectivamente ambos tenían piojos, al menos eso significa que están conviviendo mas de lo que aparentan.

-Tim, ve con Alfred para que te revise a ti yo me encargo de Damián. -

Tim se fue por el pasillo

-Yo tampoco había tenido piojos antes de venir aquí, esto es tu culpa padre. -

\- ¿En serio? - respondí sin darle importancia mientras revisaba su cabeza, honestamente después de hacerlo tanto, me resultaba un poco entretenido.

-Si, tu me obligas a ir a la escuela y ese lugar es centro de piojos. -

-Si, que duermas con todos tus animales no debe afectar en nada. -

-Ttt. -

-Damián tener piojos no es tan malo y es algo que a todas las personas les pasa, no es el fin del mundo. -

-Tim dice que nunca había tenido. -

-Y ahora tiene, cuando conozcas una persona si te dice que nunca ha tenido piojos significa que miente o que va a tenerlos en un futuro. -

Damián sonreía ligeramente, desde que llego siento que es la única platica normal que hemos tenido, seguí revisando su cabeza. Es verdad que los piojos son un problema con el que todo padre tiene que lidiar en algún momento, pero yo definitivamente no cambiaría estos momentos por nada.

Aunque estos signifiquen casi de manera segura que me pegaran los piojos a mí también, creo que esto y el resto de las dificultades que traen la paternidad los valen.

-No le digas a Dick que tienes piojos, va a querer entrenarlos para hacer un circo en miniatura. -  
Damián trato inútilmente de no reír. En verdad el esfuerzo vale la pena.


End file.
